The Daughter Of The TARDIS
by For the love of Doctor
Summary: What would happen if on its way back to the TARDIS, the time vortex created a being?   You get Idris Wolf, Daughter of the TARDIS, Time lady and Time goddess. Bad summary but, please Read and Review! 11/OC
1. Winter Night

Song: Winter Night by Sweet Thing

Lyla Harkness stood on the sidewalk outside of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Her long black trench coat tightly secured around her by the belt and her arms folded over her chest. After sighing, she made her way into Torchwood Three, her boots making her footsteps sound heavy. As she made her way, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a window. Her short black hair messy from the wind, her eye filled with curiosity, her right eye TARDIS blue and her left gold, her skin pale but slightly rose coloured. "Lyla?" she heard her brother, Jack, call "I-I'll be there in a moment, Jack!" she called back, walking towards the sound of Jacks voice. Lyla slowly slid off her coat to reveal a black tank top tucked into her black jeans and her gun gun and knife holsters hanging on either hip "Where've you been, Lyla?" Jack asked in an unusually serious tone, folding his arms over his chest "I was just wandering about..." She explained quietly and Jack frowned "You know if you're found by-" Lyla held up a hand to stop him from continuing "I know, Jack, I know" she sighed "I'm just tyring to figure things out, okay?" she explained and Jack nodded slowly "Alright, Lyla, I'll stop bugging you about it" Jack then opened his arms "Come to daddy" he said as a grin started to form on his face. Lyla smiled and ran into his arms, giving him a tight squeeze "I missed you, Big Jack" she said, burying her face in his chest and he chuckled "I missed you too, squirt" he said, returning her squeeze.

A few days after her return, Jack gave her a mission. There was a disturbance in London and he needed her to see what was wrong. Upon arriving, she heard some girls talking "There was a man! he has this... magic wand of sorts, it was incredible!" one girl exclaimed and the others stared at her with wonder "It actually worked?" another asked and the girl nodded happily "It really worked! And the man was hot!" she said with a grin. Lyla gave a roll of her eyes and kept walking until she felt the disturbance coming from her right, her head slowly turned that way and saw a figure staring at her and run. She frowned and ran after it "Wait! I just want to speak with you!" she called after it as she turned the corner. At the end of the alley was a dead end, Lyla sighed "Of course" she muttered to herself. Suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she spun around "Who's there!" she shouted as she heard a dark chuckle. She backed up toward the wall, scared because she had no weapons "So, daughter of the TARDIS, where is your mother now? How are you going to escape this time?" the man whispered and Lyla gasped "How did you find me?" she asked, terrified "I can smell your sweet scent a mile away, Idris" he said with a sinister grin "No one can save you, your death is inevitable" he said and pulled out his weapon. Lyla cried "Please, don't do this, I didn't mean to hurt your brother! I don't know how to control it!" she screamed and he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the hard brick "It matters not, you have caused me great pain and you will pay for it" he growled and stepped back. He raised his weapon and everything went deadly quiet in Lylas mind as she went cold and began to drown. She gave one last breath before she fell.

Everything was pure white and it was killing Lylas eyes. She felt cold, wet and in pain "Hello?" Lyla called, hearing her voice echo "Is anyone here?" she asked but got no reply "Where am I?" she called one last time. "You're inside the time vortex, love" someone explained and Lyla turned around to see a Victorian woman with brown hair who smiled at her "It's so good to see you again, darling" the woman said, tearing up a bit "Wh-who are you?" Lyla asked, stuttering "Idris, I'm your mother" the woman explained "Or, one of them" she said with a smile. "But, my mother-" "This body is a host for me who couldn't survive, you were named after her, lovely" she said, stroking her daughters cheek "I'm so sorry, Idris" Lyla frowned "For what?" she asked and her mother smiled sadly "My dear, you were killed" she said and Lyla simply stared "What?" "You're regenerating, my dear" she explained and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'm sending you to the safest place I know where I can keep and eye on you at all time" Lyla sniffled and hugged her mother "I'm so scared, mother, I don't know what's happening to me" she said shakily and her mother stroked her hair "I know, love, I know, but everything will be okay" she said, kissing her daughter on the top of her head "But, it's time to wake up" she whispered "Just wake up" she said and Lyla let out a loud gasp.

Lyla:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter % 20of % 20the % 20TARDIS / Befor - Regeneration . jpg

Jack:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter % 20of % 20the % 20TARDIS / Jack . jpg

Lylas Outfit:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter % 20of % 20the % 20TARDIS / Lylasoutfit . jpg

Lylas Mother:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter % 20of % 20the % 20TARDIS / idris28thmay . jpg


	2. Howl

Song Selection: Howl by Florence and the Machine

The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS after leaving the Ponds to have time to themselves. Upon arriving at the TARDIS, he began to think of things he should do while they were gone, he grinned at the possibilities as he entered the TARDIS. "Looks like it's just you and I today, old gi-" he stopped as he saw the naked body of a girl curled up on the floor in front of him "Scratch that" he mumbled, kneeling down next to the unconcious girl. "Who might you be?" he asked and then made a face when he realized she couldn't respond "Right..." he said and gently slapped her cheek "Wakey, wakey!" he shouted and the girl simply laid flat on her back, spreading out. "Oh god!" the time lord shouted, slapping a hand over his eyes as he saw her breasts "Wake up!" he shouted louder, going to slap her gently again but his hand made contact with something else. He shrieked "Sorry! Sorry!" he yanked his hand away as he heard the girl gasp loudly "Finally!" he shouted and the girl was panting "W-where am I?" she asked in a slight cockney accent, she stopped and stared down at herself "I feel... different" she stated "Mum, why do I feel different?" she asked and, much to the Doctors surprise, the TARDIS hummed "Oh, I see..." the girl then said. The Doctor simply stared at her "I'm sorry to be rude but, who the hell are you?" he asked in a confused tone and the girl looked at the Doctor "My name is Idris Wolf but, please, call me Iris" she said with a bright smile "Idris?" he asked and the girl nodded "Named after my mothers late host, bless her soul" she explained and blinked a few times "Oh, this is all so new!" she exclaimed as she attempted to stand but fell on the Doctor "Oi!" he shouted and Iris gave him a sheepish smile "Apologies, my legs are still a tad new to me" she said and in that moment, the Doctor noticed her eyes, the right was TARDIS blue and the left Gold like the Bad Wolf "Impossible" he muttered.

When Iris was finally able to stand on her own, the Doctor shoved her towards the wardrobe, shouting that he didn't want to have to cover his eyes at all hours "Alright, alright! Blimey, I'm going!" she shouted back at him. Iris chose to wear a long grey tank top with an owl on it, black leggings that went just below her knees, black and brown boots and dark brown fingerless gloves. She put her hair in two braids, her bangs loosely hanging over her right eye and wore a black beanie. Iris frowned at herself in the mirror, she felt so strange but had no idea why "Are you done yet!" the Doctor called and Iris rolled her eyes, leaving to find him. The Doctor had been fiddling with his sonic screwdriver when she finally came out "How's this?" she asked, hopeful and he looked up at her "Very... ni-" he stopped as he saw the Victorian locket she was wearing "Where did you get that?" he asked her and she looked at it "I honestly have no idea" she said as she was about to open it "No! Don't!" The Doctor shouted and Iris frowned "Why not?" she asked and he sighed "You don't know what's in there" he explained "It could be anything and you'd be letting it free" she gave him an 'are you serious?' look and opened it anyways. A burst of gold energy came out as she opened it "I told you!" the Doctor shouted and the energy was going in through her eyes in a flash. The Doctor looked on in amazement "The time vortex" he said in fascination and suddenly realized, she was going to die. The energy stopped flowing into her and she let out a tired sigh as she began to fall "Great" the Doctor mumbled as he went to catch her "This is getting old, you know" he shouted.

Iris awoke not long after she had fainted "That hurt" she mumbled as she got up to go find the Doctor "Hello? Bow tie man?" she called "Bow ties are cool!" she heard someone exclaim and she grinned, following the sound of the voice "So, what's your name anyways?" she asked as she entered the room "I'm the Doctor" he stated "How did you end up in my TARDIS anyways?" he asked and she yawned "My mum sent me to the one place she knew was safe" she explained and the Doctor fixed his bow tie "And, your mother is...?" Iris sighed and looked up "The TARDIS is my mother, as well as the Time Vortex" she said and he laughed "No, seriously, who?" he said in a serious tone again and she frowned "I'm telling the truth" she whined "Mother, tell him" she said and the TARDIS hummed.

Idris Wolf:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter%20of%20the%20TARDIS / Idris-Wolf . jpg

Iris Outfit:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter%20of%20the%20TARDIS / 5194028378_49c64d097f_b . jpg

Locket:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter%20of%20the%20TARDIS / il_570xN_1901513318 . jpg

The Doctor:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter%20of%20the%20TARDIS / article-0-08F59FAE000005DC-809_224x402 . jpg

TARDIS:  
>http :  i743 . photobucket . com / albums / xx72 / MaySpecialSpiritPotNiccals / Daughter%20of%20the%20TARDIS / tardis_2 . jpg 


	3. Congratulations

Song Selection: Congratulations by MGMT.

Idris soon discovered that the TARDIS was a lot larger than her mind had described and it caused her to become more fascinated with the Doctor. Her mother hadn't told her much about him and how they met or anything really which frustrated her slightly but at the same time she felt she had already known him. It was a strange feeling that she didn't particularly like but refused to talk about it. The Doctor had to admit he was fascinated by Idris and when she was in her own world, he would study her and attempt to figure out what she was. Amy had told him to simply ask her but he felt she wouldn't tell him or perhaps couldn't. Since Idris had been on the TARDIS, she had been pestering the Doctor to take her to Torchwood saying something about 'family' which was odd, wasn't the TARDIS her only family? the Doctor asked himself "Idris, why do you want to go to Torchwood so badly?" he asked her as she descended down the stairs in the control room "I told you, Doctor, I have family there" she sighed "When I was small, me mums didn't raise me, a family that found me did" she explained "Can we please go visit, Doctor?" she clasped her hands together and begged "Please? You don't even have to come with me, you can just leave me there" she gave him puppy dog eyes "Fine! blimey, you're impossible to say no to" he said grumpily and Idris smiled brightly, her tongue sticking out slightly. The Doctor stared at the familiar action "Rose" he whispered and Idris knew that name "You mean me mum?" she asked and the Doctor continued to stare "Sorry?" he asked and Idris pouted "The Bad Wolf, me mum, was Rose Tyler once, yeh?" she asked and it dawned upon the Doctor "Time goddess, human and time lord? What else are you?" he asked, starting the TARDIS toward Torchwood and Idris giggled "I've got a bit of the time vortex in me, remember?" she said, leaning against the panels "Sad enough, I don't know how to use all of it, just bits and pieces" she sighed "I can't let my emotions get too strong either because I'll lose control of all of it, yeh?" she explained and the Doctor nodded, that would indeed be very bad, he thought to himself "So what do you know how to use?" the Doctor asked and she shrugged "Healing, force field, teleport and time travel without a device but, that would be about it" she said glumly "But I suppose if I knew how to control all of it, it'd be a bit boring, eh?" the Doctor smiled at her as the TARDIS started off toward Torchwood "Definitely" he said with a large grin.

Idris knew where the entrance to Torchwood was off by heart and ran down the corridors looking for someone "Jack!" she called down the halls "You here, Jack?" she questioned when she heard noise coming from the kitchen "Ianto?" she called as she ran toward the kitchen "Come on, guys, where ar-?" she was stopped dead in her tracks as Jack pointed a gun at her "Who are you, how do you know who we are and how did you get in here?" he growled and Idris widened her eyes "Jack, it's me" she whispered and he glared "Who?" Idris looked up at him "It's Lyla" she whimpered as he shoved the gun point to her forehead "How do you know my sister! Where is she!" he yelled and Idris cringed away from him, bumping in to the Doctor. "Jack?" the Doctor asked and Jack simply stared "Doctor?" he replied "Who's the new companion?" Jack asked and the Doctor frowned "Idris Wolf" he said. Jack stared at her wide eyed, noticing her eyes "L-Lyla?" he stuttered and she nodded tearfully as he pulled her in to a hard hug, kissing the top of her head "You little brat, I thought you were dead or missing" he said in to her hair and she sniffled, hugging him back "I did die and me mum transported me so I would be safe with her and the Doctor" tears ran down Jacks face as Idris explained "I'm so sorr-" Jack was interuppted by the Doctor "This is all very touching but it's a bit awkward for me" he said grumpily and Idris laughed, pulling him in to the hug "Ew, cooties!" the Doctor whined, trying to pull away, which caused Idris to laugh more.

Jack had been playing with Idris' hair for the past hour, marvelling in the soft silky texture "Jack? Can you stop that? It's a bit creepy..." Idris said and Jack huffed "No, this is creepy" he stated as he began to sniff her hair "Ew, Jack!" Idris cried, pulling away. The Doctor looked upon the siblings with a smirk and Idris smiled at him, pushing Jack away playfully "Jack, I'm not playing anymore!" she cried with laughter "Nice to meet you not playing anymore, I'm Jack" he said with a large grin and Idris glared "Are you serious!" she shouted and Jacks grin widened "No sister, I'm Jack" he said and Idris groaned "I hate you" she pushed him away and walked away. "When are you two even leaving anyways?" Jack asked curiously and Idris looked at the Doctor "I'm not sure, we'll have to leave soon though" the Doctor said thoughtfully and Idris looked at Jack and back at the Doctor "We could leave now?" she suggested and the Doctor nodded slowly "I suppose" he said. Idris hugged her brother goodbye with promises of coming to visit soon "You better" he threatened and Idris smiled as she was about to enter the TARDIS "I will!" she called and the TARDIS doors shut as it began to slowly fade.

Idris sat in her room on the TARDIS and sighed, the giant bed and bed set seeming to have swallowed her. Idris' room looked normal for a girl her age, band posters, mismatching bed set and covers, large stereo, cell phone and laptop. She never really used the electronics at all except the stereo, cheering her up when she missed Jack. She slowly got up from her bed and turned it on, the familiar lyrics belonging to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Idris smiled brightly and began flopped back on to her bed, singing along "And I don't want the world to see me,  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand.<br>When everything's made to be broken,  
>I just want you to know who I am."<br>She sang the chorus loudly and beautifully, not knowing that the Doctor had been leaning against her door frame listening to her and laughing "I think I'll call you Iris" the Doctor stated and Idris snapped her head to the side to look at the Doctor, cheeks flaming "Don't you know you're supposed to knock before entering a lady's boudoir!" she cried, jumping from her bed to push him out "Out! out! out!" she shouted, the Doctor laughing harder when suddenly the TARDIS began to shake and they were thrown across Idris' room as it crashed. Idris gasped as her head hit the dresser with an incredible force and the Doctor grunted as he hit the wall "What the bloody hell was that?" Idris asked loudly, rubbing her head and moaning in pain. The Doctor stood and dusted himself off "I have no idea but, it hurt like you wouldn't believe" he grunted as he helped Idris up "Come on" he said, pulling her with him to the control room. 


	4. A Gorey Demise

_Song: A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature_

Upon entering the control room of the TARDIS, Idris began to feel sick "Doctor, something's wrong" she whispered but he didn't seem to hear her "Everything seems fine" the Doctor mumbled "I don't understand why that happened" he sighed, hating not knowing what was happening. Idris clutched her stomach, breathing heavily "Doctor, something is really wrong with me!" she cried and the Doctor finally remembered she was here "Iris, are you alright?" he asked and she shook her head "No! I'm in a lot of sodding pain!" she screamed and the Doctor rolled his eyes "Don't have to be rude about it, Iris" he muttered. Idris growled at him "Doctor!" she cried as she fell to her knees "Something's outside the TARDIS, Doctor, something that isn't good" she said softly and looked up at him, whispering his name in Gallifreyan. The Doctor stared at Idris with wide eyes "H-how do yo-?" Idris groaned "Just go see who's out there!" she whimpered and the Doctor nodded hesitantly slowly snapping his fingers.

"Amy?" the Doctor called as he saw her flowing red hair "Where's Rory?" he asked and Idris made a pained sound "Doctor, it's not her! It's a shapeshifter!" Idris cried and the Doctor looked from Amy to Idris, confused "What?" he questioned "No shapeshifter is that good" the Doctor explained. Idris gave a frustrated sigh as she grabbed the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at 'Amy' "It's not her!" Idris said again about to attack but 'Amy' simply threw Idris across the control room "Iris!" the Doctor cried.

Idris slowly got up, coughing into her hand "Iris, are you alright!" the Doctor asked as he swung at the shapeshifter and Idris was staring at the palm of her hand as she coughed up what looked to be like golden dust "Iris?" the Doctor called and she continued her coughing fit, falling back to her knees as she coughed more up. The shifter kneed the Doctor in the gut and slammed his head on the control panel "The girl be ours, Time Lord" the shifter stated with an Irish male accent "It'd be wise for ye not to mess about with our things" the shifter said as Amy's face slowly melted away to reveal a rough looking male with brown hair "Ye mess with me things, ye better be prepared for the punishment" he said with a grin. Idris looked up, gold liquid dripping from her lips "Gabriel" she whispered "How did you find me!" she hissed and Gabriel simply smirked "Ye not hard to find, lassy, just had to follow the trail of gold crumbs" he said as he dropped the Doctor and stepped toward Idris "What the hell are you on about, Gabriel!" she cried and he dropped down on to one knee in front of her "Lassy, I've studied ye me whole life, did ye honestly t'ink I wouldn't be able to find ye?" he asked smugly and Idris glared, her eyes turning completely gold as a wave of energy pierced through him like a hot blade.

Gabriel gasped loudly as it made an exit wound and began to laugh "Idris, honestly, I know everything about ye" he laughed hard but suddenly, his voice stopped along with his breathing as he looked down at his chest to see Idris' hand grasping his heart inside his chest "_Never confuse her for a simple little girl, Gabriel Stock, for she may not have control but I always will_" The Bad Wolf said in it's eerie and echoed voice as she ripped the shifters heart out of his chest "_Never to torment another, for hell is your new haven_" Bad Wolf almost sang.

As Gabriel fell to the floor Idris gave a gasp and then a loud cry as she saw what she had done "_Doctor!_" she shrieked loudly "_DOCTOR!_" she shrieked again but this time louder. The Doctor slowly sat up and rubbed his head "Bloody hell, it feels like I got hit with an entire Dalek right in the head" he stated grumpily and suddenly remembered "Iris?" he called as he stood "Iris?" he called again. Idris was crying as she looked up at the Doctor, golden tears streaming down her face "Doctor, I-I-I-" she stuttered and sobbed "_I killed him!_" she cried, staring at the blood on her hand "How in the _blazes_ did you kill him with one hand?" the Doctor asked and Idris sniffled, wanting so badly to wipe her tears away "I-I don't know..." she said softly "O-one minute he was telling me about how he studied me his whole life a-and then h-he's _dead_" she said sobbing. "Who was he?" the Doctor asked Idris and she looked away as her sobbing slowly stopped "I met him on a mission to Ireland, I had been sent to look for an orginazation of creatures known as the Bloodfiends" she explained, sniffling "He had been a good friend for the first bit but, I eventually found out he was part of the orginazation and no longer spoke to him, he didn't like that at all since he'd spent his life studying me for some odd reason" she said "But one night he kidnapped me and brought me to them, they were going to sacrafice me to whomever they worshipped and that's when I found out they were all creatures, Slitheens, shifters, werewolves, Argolins and so much more" she explained in wonder "I only barely escaped and after that, Jack no longer allowed me to go on missions by myself unless they were boring or completely stupid because they continued to search for me, 'the key to their immortality' they called me" Idris finished and sniffled. "Argolins? I haven't seen those since my fourth regeneration" the Doctor said thoughtfully "Doctor, could you possibly help me up?" Idris asked quietly and the Doctor paused his thoughts as he carefully helped her up "So, explain how you don't know how this man ended up dead?" the Doctor asked and Idris sighed "Remember I told you I don't have complete control over it all?" she asked and he nodded "I said when my emotions get too out of control, everything within me lashes out" she explained sadly and the Doctor nodded again "Happens to everyone" he said simply and she gave him a look "Everyone rips out a shapeshifters heart?" she asked plainly and the Doctor hesitated "Well... No... I mean, it could happen to everyone" he tried again but Idris continued to give him a look "Anyone could rip out a shapeshifters heart and not remember it?" she asked again plainly and the Doctor huffed "I'm trying to make you feel better, ungreatful git" he said grumpily and Idris frowned "Calling me an ungreatful git is supposed to make me feel better?" she asked and the Doctor stuttered "Well... I... You..." he tried to find something to say "Iris you're confusing me, stop it" the Doctor whined as she laughed, feeling slightly better.


	5. I Know We Will Survive

Idris ran through the huge grassy field, her legs and lungs screaming in agony as she began to run up a hill.

The Doctor and her had been seperated for what felt like years when it had only been three days.

Idris tripped with a surprised yelp at the top of the hill and began rolling down the other side over rocks and sharp sticks.

Her back stung as she slowly stopped and hopped up, feels like bloody acid was thrown on my back, she thought to herself and whipped her head around to look for the Bloodfiends.

She heard voices and heavy breathing on the other side of the hill and she began to ran again, much to the protest of her legs.

Idris was truly terrified to be taken by them again, praying the Doctor would pop out of nowhere in the TARDIS and poke his head out, apologizing for the seperation but, it was only a faint hope.

Idris came to a stop at the end of a large dock and looked around, seeing the Bloodfiends slowly emerging from the hill she threw her coat toward the entry way of the forest, hoping it would lead them away as she hopped into the freezing water.

She swam under the dock and held herself there as she heard the creatures take slow steps at the bottom of the hill.

She held her breath when she heard one slowly step on the dock.

The footsteps were heavy and careful, the breathing was rough and wet, possibly coming from the creatures nostrils.

Idris bit her lip hard and shut her eyes tightly, praying she wouldn't be found "Over here!" a booming deep voice shouted and the creature ran off of the dock.

Idris let out a sigh of relief as she swam away from the dock and looked around for a piece of land to swim to in the opposite direction the Bloodfiends were going.

Finding no where to swim, she pulled herself on to the dock slowly and ran the opposite direction of the Bloodfiends "I'm going to be so sore in the morning" she muttered to herself, brethless as she ran as fast as she could.

Why had the Doctor left her? she wondered, Was it because of the incident with Gabriel? she shuddered at the thought.

Mid run she felt a sharp sting in her back as she heard the sound of a whip, she screamed in agony, falling to her knees as the whip hit her again.

The Doctor twisted knobs and pressed buttons on the control panel of the TARDIS, frustrated that Idris was no where to be found "Where could she have gone?" he asked himself.

He gave a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose _"Doctor"_ he heard someone whisper and he looked up "Iris?" he called _"Doctor, come to me"_ he heard the same voice whisper "Iris!" he shouted _"Doctor, I need you"_ another whisper "Iris, what are you playing at!" he yelled, looking around the room rapidly **_"DOCTOR!"_** he heard her bloodcurdling scream in his ear and he jumped violtenly "Iris! This is no joke!" he swiped at the air _**"DOCTOR! HELP ME!"**_ another scream and the Doctor slowly turned toward the stairs, the screams seemingly coming from there _**"I BEG OF YOU, HELP ME!"**_ the voice screamed and he ran toward up the spiraling stairs "Iris!" he cried "I'm coming!" he jumped the steps faster.

_"Do you see the price she pays when you fail to listen, old friend?"_ he heard a very familiar voice whisper as he stopped in front of Idris' door "Don't hurt her any further, Master" the Doctor said, pushing open the door to reveal the image of Idris chained up while the Master held a long leather whip _"See the pain you've caused her?"_ he asked with a sinister smile and struck the whip against her back "IRIS!" the Doctor cried as she screamed, crying his name and struggling against the chains "Master, why are you doing this?" he almost growled as the Master laughed _"The Bloodfiends, of course"_ the Doctor stared and Iris whimpered _"They're preparing to sacrifice me at midnight"_ Iris looked away from the Doctor as tears slid from her eyes.

The Doctor stared at Iris, unsure of what he could do "Iris..." he started _"Times up!"_ The Master said with a smirk _"Goodbye, Doctor, see you soon"_ The Master said before he and Iris vanished before his eyes.


	6. Don't Fret Precious I'm Here

Iris had been curled up in the corner of her stone cell, cold and in need of food.

She was sobbing quietly as her wrists stung from struggling roughly against the harsh metal cuffs.

She continued to sob as she quietly sang in a language that no one in the Bloodfiends understood except the Master who clenched his fists "Shut up!" he shouted at her but she only continued louder.

The Master stormed in to the cell and back handed the poor girl for not listening "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey" he hissed at her, making her cringe.

As the Master began to exit her cell he heard the eerie and echoed voice of the Bad Wolf "_Koschei, why so harsh?_" she whispered while the Master froze completely "_We have saved you more than once, dearest, why do you hurt us?_" she questioned.

The Master turned to face the golden glow in Iris' large eyes "I didn't realize you were capable of control" he said honestly "_Traitor_" Bad Wolf spat her voice poison to his ears "_I should have killed you as soon as you were resurrected_" she violently struggled against the chains "_A 'great soldier' they spoke of!_" she shouted, baring her teeth at him "_I see no great soldier, only a little coward!_" she screamed and the Master slapped his hands over his ears, her voice becoming too loud "_Koschei, the coward! What a fitting title for the traitor_" the Bad Wolf began to laugh and the Master lowered his hands, clenching them into fists and storming out "_Running again, Koschei the coward!_" she called and continued to laugh.

The Bad Wolf kept control while Iris wept in the back of their mind, she whimpered the Doctors true name over and over while her body rocked with sobs _"Keep control, I can't take it_" Idris cried.

The Bad Wolf grinned wickedly "_The fun we'll have, love_" she whispered as she obeyed orders.

* * *

><p>The Doctor frantically searched for a trace of Iris anywhere he could think of "Come on, her genetic code is unique" he mumbled "It can't be hard to find her!" the Doctor dragged his hands down his face, thinking of where to search.<p>

The TARDIS shook, throwing the Doctor off balance and sending him to the spiraling stairs "Bollocks!" he cursed "Where are you taking me now! We need to find Iris!" he shouted at the TARDIS.

The Doctor was thrown back into the console, winding him slightly "I am trying to _save_ your daughter" he grumbled and straightend to look at the screen "Why're we _here_?" he asked the TARDIS but recieved no hum of reply "Very well, be like that" the Doctor huffed and snapped his fingers, the TARDIS doors swinging open "I might as well look for Iris while I'm here" he sighed.

* * *

><p>The Bad Wolf sighed as she picked at the dried blood from under her finger nails "<em>You'll never win, coward Koschei<em>" she told the Master whom was looking at the massacre before him "Why?" he asked her, his gloved hands clenched in tight fists at his sides "_They endangered the girls life, dear, they forced my hand_" she sighed scratching at the underneath of her nail "Why this girl?" he asked "_She was created for a handful of purposes_" Bad Wolf whispered and the Master turned toward her cell door "For what reason?" the Bad Wolf smiled "_So curious suddenly, Koschei_" he glared at her "Tell me" he demanded and she began to tsk.

He slammed his fist on the cell door "Tell me!" he demanded louder and the Bad Wolf slowly stood to make small, graceful, steps toward the door "_It was the Councils decision_" she muttered "_She was to be created to save all of Gallifrey_" she gripped the bars of the small opening on the door "_Pure beauty, she was, innocent as well_" the Bad Wolf ran her fingers over the bars "_She wasn't ready to be thrown head on into the Last Great Time War and she vanished_" she looked down "_She reappeared, her memory gone and gifts out of her control as you might have noticed_" she gestured toward her eyes "_Captain Jack Harkness took her in as his own, caring for her when her mind was gone. Lyla Harkness, I believe her legal name is_" she began to pick at the wooden door "_Little Lyla, being that she had only come back three weeks before, killed a man, a sibling of an angry assassin. She lost control, as she does frequently and he was left with a crushed skull. Lyla was so ashamed of herself, she still hadn't spoken her first English word so she told no one_" she gave off a yawn and a sad look "_After a few years she ran and ran far from everything, which made her control lessen. Some time after she ran back to her brother, the angry sibling killed her and of course, she regenerated into this_" the Master frowned slightly at the Bad Wolf "_She then found out that she was a being created by the soul of the TARDIS and myself_" she stretched, arching her back "Does she know of Gallifrey and the Council?" the Master asked curiously and she glared at him "_Of course not_" she snapped at him "_The Council had tortured her during her creation and afterwards when she had told them her doubts and of their future_" she hissed at him as he took a step back "_The Time Council never took kindly to doubts or futures they could not see, you know this, Koschei_" the Master turned his head, as if he was slapped "I do" he whipered.

The Master paced in front of the cell door "How does she know how to speak in Gallifreyan is she doesn't know of Gallifrey?" he asked slightly confused "_The language was drilled into her memory, the only language she has no trouble speaking in, though she hardly uses it these days as it seems to make humans feel uneasy_" the Bad Wolf told him and he gave a nod "Understood" the Bad Wolf widened her eyes as they heard a voice call.

* * *

><p>"Iris!" the Doctor called as he descended down the steep stone steps he had found in plain sight "Iris, are you here?" he called again but all he heard was his echoe.<p>

He began to run down the dark hall, sonic screwdriver in his grip "Iris!" he continued to call "Doctor" he heard the Masters voice and immediatly stopped "What have you done with her?" he ground out and the Master laughed bitterly "Look around you!" he shouted "Look what _she_ has done!" he cried while the Doctor began to take notice of the mangled bodies around them "She did this?" he whispered and knelt down to examine one of the bodies "_My Doctor_" the Doctor looked up suddenly to see Idris "Iris?" he questioned, slowly standing "Your eyes" he pointed toward them and Idris looked away "_This is all my doing, love, sweet Idris had nothing to do with it_" she told him honestly "The Bad Wolf" he whispered and she nodded "_My daughter refuses to join us just yet, seeing as she's been tortured mentally and physically_" the Bad Wolf glared at the Master as she spoke "_Thank the coward for that_" she spat at him and the Master glared back at her.

"When will Iris be ready?" the Doctor asks, ignoring the glare he receives from the Master "_Her and I both need time to rest and heal, my love, only then will she be ready to return_" she explains to him and he turns on his heel, walking back toward the stairs "_My Doctor?_" she calls and he motions for her to follow "_What of Koschei?_" the Bad Wolf asks, following the Doctor closely "Leave him, he'll only recover from any damage done to him" he muttered, pushing her up the steps.


	7. At Last I See The Light

The Doctor sat across from Idris, who was still possessed by the Bad Wolf, in an awkward silence.

There were so many questions running through his mind that he wanted so desperately to ask and Bad Wolf must have sensed it "_My Doctor, holding back your curiosity does not suit you well at all_" she told the time lord with a smile.

The Doctor sighed "Why now?" he asked, not able to look at her "Why is this all happening to her now?" Bad Wolf frowned slightly "_You think it's happening because of you_" she shook her head "_it was inevitable, she is to take her place beside me no matter where she is, when she is and who she is with_" she informed him and it was the Doctors turn to frown "'take her place beside you'?" he questioned and the time goddess nodded _"She is a creation of time by the council of Time Lords, created to stop the fall of Gallifrey though her duty has not been fulfilled_" she explained "_She is to protect the last of the Time Lords and once that duty has been finished she will be returned to me_" Bad Wolf smiled at the thought while the Doctor stared at the floor in thought.

"'she will be returned to you'? I don't quite get that bit" he told her with a frown and the Bad Wolf gave a laugh "_She was my daughter even before she was taken, though her name was completely different, and she is my daughter now_" the Doctor scratched the back of his neck "Isn't the TARDIS her mother?" he was very confused now _"I am the heart of the TARDIS, my Doctor, the TARDIS and I are one in the same_" the Bad Wolf coughed and frowned at the Doctor "T_he power within her is begging to be unleashed and you will not let this happen until she is ready, understand?_" she asked the Doctor in a dark tone "_If this happens, it will consume her and she will die though her body shall live_" she told him.

The Bad Wolf began to walk around the console in a graceful manner _"My time is almost up, my love, ask your questions or live with not knowing_" The Doctor frowned deeply "Is all of this hurting Iris?" Bad Wolf looked strangely at the Doctor "_Of course not, I would never let harm come to he_r" she stated as though it was obvious "What about her abilities?" he questioned and Bad Wolf smiled sadly "_She doesn't know how to use any, she lied about that, my Doctor_" he furrowed his eyebrows "What if I have more questions that need answering?" he asked desperately playing with his bow tie "_I suppose I could leave some information in case of emergency..._" she trailed and gave a hiss of pain "Bad Wolf?" the Doctor asked concerned as she clutched her head "_I'm fine, she's ready to come back_" she murmured and looked up at him "_Goodbye, my Doctor_" she smiled slightly as her pure gold eyes went back to their original colours and her glowing essence dimmed.

Iris collapsed against the console panting heavily "Iris?" she slid from the console on to her knees while her palms lay flat on the floor "Iris, are you alright?" the Doctor knelt in front of her and she groaned "What happened?" the Doctor gave a sigh of relief "Something... very wibbly wobbly" Iris made a face at him "That doesn't sound right, you said it wrong" the Doctor laughed as he began to help her up "Good to have you back, Iris" she weakly smiled up at him "Good to be back, Doctor".

The Doctor walked quietly to the library after helping Iris to her room with a sigh, he wasn't entirely sure what to do about Iris since her moods flipped like a switch, one minute Iris and the next Bad Wolf, it was exhausting to deal with.

The Doctor began to read through one of the many Gallifreyan books as he thought of his dilemma "Show the world you know to those alike" he read out loud and pursed his lips at the unfamiliar phrase, reading it over again.

He snapped his head up at a sudden idea "Show her Gallifrey?" he questioned the thought "But it burned..." the page flipped, startling the Doctor "Bad Wolf?" he questioned the empty room and heard a tapping on the page "Alright, alright" he muttered as he read the page "A time lord solution to every problem?" he frowned "How does that help in the slightest?" he asked, only to recieve the feeling of a hand smacking him on the back of the head "Bloody he- What!" he shouted only to recieve another smack and the book thrown in his face "Stop that!" he cried and stared at the page entitled "False Reality".

The Doctor's eyes widened as he slowly came to realize what the Bad Wolf wanted "Oh..." he whispered and smiled "You clever devil, you!" he laughed as he place the book on the end table and ran toward the control room, exictement evident on his face.


End file.
